1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a visor assembly for a vehicle incorporating an electronic control module that can be used to actuate a remote device.
2. Background Art
Visor assemblies, sometimes referred to as sun visors, are provided in vehicles to shield an occupant's eyes from sunlight or glare from an alternative light source. Visors may be pivotally mounted to an overhead roof structure or headliner of a vehicle to shield the occupant's vision from light entering through the window or windshield of the vehicle.
Vehicle manufacturers have place a priority on incorporating various convenience devices in the passenger compartment of the vehicle, including devices such as vanity lights, entertainment systems and garage door openers. Garage door operating systems are well known in the art. Such systems typically include at least one wireless transmitter and a garage door actuator. The actuator generally comprises an electric motor for driving a screw gear or chain to open or close a garage door. A receiver and controller are also typically provided for receiving signals from the wireless transmitter, and controlling the actuator. In operation, in order to open or close the garage door, a user activates the transmitter.
There are various situations in which it would be desirable to send a wireless signal to a receiver that is located remotely from a sending unit. For example, if the sending unit were located in a vehicle, there is technology presently available by which the sending unit can activate or de-activate an alarm system within a building or open and close a garage door. Some electronic garage door openers, for example, can be located in a vehicle's overhead console. Ideally, in-vehicle transmitter arrangements are such that the transmitter can be accessible immediately. Preferably, such transmitters can be operated without removal from the vehicle. Some approaches call for attaching the transmitter in the ceiling area of the vehicle, while protecting the transmitter (and a vehicle occupant) from unwanted dislodging from the overhead location. Traditional mounting arrangements for garage door openers in a vehicle may present operation problems for the transmitters. For example, buttons associated with the transmitter may tend to stick if there is improper alignment.